


Baby+Puppy=Cuteness Overload

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, cute chica, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 5 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Just a load of cute between baby Jack and Chica.





	Baby+Puppy=Cuteness Overload

One of Mark’s favorite things about having Jack to visit was how Chica responded to the swap between Little Jack and Big Jack. True, Chica loved just about anyone that would give her belly rubs and coo over her, but Jack was different. Even if he wasn’t Little, she’d follow him around the house and try to get him to play with her, or tug at his pants with her teeth or nose at his hands if he was sitting down to beg for pets. If Mark had his door open when he wasn’t recording, he’d hear the little click clack of doggy toenails on the floor whenever Jack moved from room to room, and it never failed to make him smile. However, when he  _was_ Little, that just absolutely took the cake for cuteness.

Currently, Mark was sitting at his desk, texting back and forth with Wade about a possible collab; Chica had curled up under his desk, and Jack was nowhere to be found. He hadn’t seen him in a couple of hours, and was starting to worry. He put his phone down and stretched, groaning deep in his chest. “Ungh, Chica, I’m gettin’ too old for all this sitting for long periods of time with no movement thing,” he lamented to the dog, who raised her head and snuffed in agreement, tip of her tail twitching. Mark cracked a smile. “Aw, you’re just the cutest pup, aren’t ya Chica?” he cooed, and scooted out slightly to bend down and rub her ears with both hands. “Who’s a good girl, hmm? Are you my good doggy? You’re certainly the cutest doggy in the whole wide world, yes you are!” he told her, and she grinned like she understood him, raising on her front legs a bit to lean into his touches. “Ah, that’s a good pup, yes it is!” he patted her a few more times and stood up. “Where’s Jack, Chica? You wanna go find him? Huh? Go find Jack!” he encouraged, as she followed him curiously towards the door. Mark pointed. “C’mon, pup, go find Jack!” Chica let out a little soft yelp and scampered out the doorway, tail wagging as she planted herself in front of Jack’s closed door and pawed at it impatiently. Soft whines emitted from the dog every couple seconds as Mark leisurely approached. “Sucks not to have opposable thumbs, huh?” he empathized, and turned the knob to let her go inside. Chica ran inside the semi-darkened room, where Jack was sprawled over the bed, hand hanging over the side. Mark grinned in amusement as Chica went immediately for the dangling hand, licking at it as her tail wagged happily. Jack stirred lethargically and groaned.

“Mm, Chica!” he complained sleepily, withdrawing his hand and blinking himself awake. “S’not funny, Chica.” Jack pushed himself up and rubbed at his eyes, gaze landing on Mark.

“Hi, sleepy head.” Mark greeted as he sauntered over to the bed and perched on the edge while Chica nosed at the sheets and attempted to get closer to Jack. She knew better than to get on the bed, but she was going to try her hardest to toe the line. “Chica and I were beginning to worry about you,” he teased.

Jack gave a slightly grumpy look at having been woken up. He was still adjusting to time zones. Fine. Two could play that game. Jack scooted over and wormed his way into Mark’s lap, dropping his forehead to Mark’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. “Tired.” He grumped, letting himself relax. He wasn’t Little at the moment, but he felt borderline enough to demand cuddles.

Mark’s arms immediately wrapped around Jack’s back, one hand rubbing softly at his shoulder blades. “I know you are,” he could tell from tone and mannerisms that this was not quite his baby just yet, and it amused him that Jack still wanted to cuddle if he wasn’t fully little. “But you have to get used to the schedule around here. Now,” he ran a hand through Jack’s hair. “You gotta get ready for dinner.”

Jack pouted groggily. “Carry me.” His grip tightened around Mark, and Mark laughed softly.

“Somebody’s legs broken?” he asked good-naturedly. “Can’t walk all the way down the stairs, is that it?”

Jack nodded against his shoulder. “Too far. S’what you’re for.”

“I see,” Mark replied in amusement. “Well, before we go down first, we should change clothes. I got you a little something the other day and I want you to try it on.”

“Wha’ is it?” Jack slurred tiredly, clearly in no hurry to move even with the prospect of a present involved.

“You’ll have to see,” Mark tapped him on the back. “Now come on, up you get. We gotta go to my room and get it.”

Grumbling quietly, Jack reluctantly left the shelter of Mark’s lap and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. Chica nudged at his leg and he reached down to pat her head softly.

“Alright, come on.” Mark spoke up, motioning to Jack as he left the room.

Curious, he followed behind and let Chica nose at his leg. “Don’t suppose you know what it is?” he asked the dog, who just sneezed and shook her ears. “Guess that’s a ‘no’,” he laughed as he came into the room.

Mark was rummaging inside a bag near the bed, and held up one finger. “Just a sec. Close your eyes for a minute.”

Jack’s brow furrowed, but nonetheless he shut his eyes obediently, one hand toying with the silky fur of Chica’s head as he waited. A moment later he could sense Mark standing in front of him.

“Okay, open.” Mark’s face was expectant as he opened his eyes, and a soft look of awe entered Jack’s eyes as they traveled over the swath of soft fabric Mark held out by the shoulders.

“Dinosaurs!” he said, pleased.

“Yup!” Mark smiled widely, happy that Jack approved of his surprise. The soft white onesie was patterned over with smiling dinosaurs, and Mark had nearly smashed the purchase button when he’d seen it online. It just screamed Jack. “You wanna try it on, bud?”

Jack nodded excitedly and near immediately started to take off his clothes. Neither one of them was fazed by it. When you were a Little and Big pair your Big saw enough of you to last a lifetime, and it sort of took away that instinct to be ashamed of nakedness or to care who saw your junk.

Mark laughed as Jack’s head got stuck. “Here, lemme help,” he stepped in, placing the onesie on his bed and reaching up to get the sleeves over Jack’s shoulders and unstick his head. “There we go!” he tossed the garment aside and stood back as Jack shimmied out of his pants, leaving him just in socks and his boxer-briefs. “You want help putting it on, or no?” Mark asked carefully. Jack was still mostly big, so Mark didn’t want to push.

“Want your help,” he decided thoughtfully.

Mark pursed his lips as he grabbed the onesie from off the bed. “Are you still mostly big, or do you think you should change out of your boxers?”

Jack blushed and shifted nervously. “Um, not little but don’t want to take chances. Just in case.”

Mark nodded supportively. “Alright. You wanna go take care of that, or do you want my help?”

Jack’s blush deepened. “Can’t really do it as good as you by myself.”

“Mkay, I understand, bud. You go over there and I’ll go get the supplies from the bathroom.” Mark tossed the onesie over his shoulder and went to his bathroom to grab the bag of diaper supplies from beneath the sink.

Jack nibbled at his fingernails and crawled up on the bed, laying back and staring up at the ceiling. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the affection and things when he wasn’t really Little, it was just… he felt more of a burden on Mark when his Big side was more dominant.

Mark appeared a moment later and set the things on the bed beside Jack, reaching out to put a hand on his stomach. “Okay, bud. Here we go,” he rubbed at Jack’s tummy softly, wanting to somehow make this whole thing less awkward for him if he was still trying to get into headspace.

Jack flushed anew and tried to hide his face while Mark took off his socks and slid his underwear down his legs, and soon he felt a soft texture at his elbow.

“You want Denny?”

Eagerly, he reached for the plush brachiosaur, hiding his face in the bright green softness instead of his arm.

Mark cooed softly at the sight and made quick work of getting Jack all diapered up, reaching to tap his arm. “Alright, Jackaboy. Sit up for me. Let’s get this on you real fast.”

Jack brought his face out of hiding and sat himself up, already feeling a bit more at ease now that that was finished.

“Arms up,” Mark sang, and Jack looked a little uneasy at having to put his dinosaur down to do so, but he obeyed and let Mark slide the soft fabric over his torso. “And, stand up,” he directed once more, taking Jack’s hands and helping him stand steadily. “And… we’re done!” Mark pronounced, after snapping up the crotch and handing him back Denny. Jack latched onto the softness of the toy and took a second to breathe before he looked up at a smiling Mark. “You wanna look in the mirror?” he pointed to the over the door mirror that hung on the closet. Jack nodded almost shyly and slipped off the bed, padding over to the mirror and peering at himself. His eyes lit up and a moment later he was back in front of Mark, reaching out his spare arm for a hug and hiding his face in Mark’s neck.

“Thank you. I love it.” He mumbled, and Mark wrapped his arms around him with a smile.

“I’m glad you like it,” he responded, and just let Jack cling for a minute while he rubbed his back. “Now,” Mark spoke back up. “We gotta go get food. You still want me to carry you?”

Jack nodded against Mark and Mark hummed. “Okay. First let’s grab you some socks and pants so you don’t get cold.” He gently guided Jack to sit on the bed and came back after a minute with a pair of blue fuzzy socks and grey sweats. “There we go,” he cooed after making sure Jack was all cozy in his socks and pants. Then he picked him back up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen with Chica in tow.

When Mark tried to put him down so he could heat up the leftovers, Jack whined and clung to him. “Bud, it’s just for a minute, okay? You can play with Chica while I’m doing it,” he tried to wheedle, but apparently Jack was little enough now actually be okay with that, and he loosened his grip. “Good boy,” Mark praised, and kissed his hair as he sat him down on his bottom. “See? Not even leaving the room.” Chica immediately ran up to Jack and began to lick his face, making him squeal with laughter. Tail wagging, she leaned into the hands that came up to run through her fur, patting and tugging. “Careful, bud. Be gentle to the puppy,” Mark warned after catching sight from the corner of his eye as he spooned enchilada into a bowl for himself. “Don’t pull on Chica’s hair, it doesn’t feel good to her.” But Chica made no mind of it, happy grin still in place as she allowed the baby to be a little rough with her. After heating up his own food, Mark debated on making some for Jack. He seemed small enough today that he wouldn’t even really want much more than a bottle, really.

Taking advantage of the distraction Chica provided, Mark scarfed down his portion of food before heating up a protein supplemented bottle for Jack. “Jackaboo?” he called, holding out the bottle. “Look at what I’ve got for you!”

Humming happily, Jack raised up to his hands and knees and reached for the item, making a little impatient sound in his throat. Mark chuckled. His baby was too cute. “I know, Bug. I know you’re hungry, now c’mere.” He scooped him up and moved over to sit at the table, situating Jack comfortably and handing him the bottle. Greedily, he latched on and began to suck it down, and Mark rubbed his tummy lightly. “There we go. Drink up.” Chica sat down beside them and watched intently at the happenings, almost as if she were skeptical of whether or not Mark might hurt Jack. When Jack was finished, Mark set aside the empty bottle and let the Little snuggle up to his chest. “You want these back?” he offered the discarded comfort objects back, and Jack clumsily hugged his blankie and dinosaur again. “Yeah, I bet you’re sleepy, huh? Full tummy can do that to you.” Mark commented, and brushed a stray lock of hair from Jack’s face. “Let’s get you back upstairs for a nap. Well, technically this would be bedtime, I guess.” He mused as he moved up towards his room and Chica trotted behind. “Bedtime for Baby Bug!” Mark sang, as he tucked Jack into his bed and watched Chica curl up right beside the bed. “Gonna watch over him for me while I get some work done?” He asked her as he patted her side. “That’s a good girl, Chica.” He watched as Jack squirmed around to get comfortable, sucking at one of his knuckles. Replacing the finger with one of Jack’s pacis, Mark leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Night night, Lil’ Bug. You have sweet dreams.”


End file.
